The increasing popularity of personal electronic devices, such as mobile telephones, Portable Digital Assistants (PDA), MP3 players, etc., is due in part to their small size and portability. Despite the significant reductions in electronic device size over the past decade, consumers still demand increasingly smaller electronic devices. To address this demand, manufacturers spend considerable resources each year exploring new ways to reduce the size of their electronic devices.
Connectors contribute significantly to the overall size of a personal electronic device. Therefore, size reduction efforts often focus on reducing the size and/or number of connectors. For example, a “system” connector may be used to reduce personal electronic device size. System connectors consolidate the functionality of a variety of connectors into a single, multi-pin connector.
However, there are disadvantages to system connectors. For example, system connectors are typically proprietary to each manufacturer and/or model. As a result, system connectors often cost more to manufacture and maintain, and complicate the interconnection of electronic device peripherals. Often, the only peripherals compatible with a given type of system connector are those peripherals provided by the electronic device manufacturer.
Because of the limitations of system connectors, personal electronic devices typically include additional industry standard jacks for common peripherals, such as audio and charging peripherals. Common audio and charging peripherals use industry standard audio and barrel plugs that are compatible, respectively, with industry standard audio and barrel jacks. As a result, personal electronic device users may use a variety of common peripherals, such as headsets, hands-free adapters, battery chargers, etc., with their electronic devices. However, each jack requires significant space in the personal electronic device. For example, including one audio jack (for audio peripherals) and one barrel jack (for charging peripherals) might increase a mobile telephone's size by more than 7%. Thus, providing personal electronic devices with industry standard audio and charging jacks ensures compatibility with a broad range of peripherals but undesirably increases personal electronic device size.